Special Needs
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: A veces el miedo es más grande que la fuerza; miedo mismo que te impide hacer o decir lo que sientes. RINXHARU


¡Un "Hola" gigante a toda la comunidad del fandom de Free! :D  
El motivo de este drabble fue la invitación al foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms". Todo un halago que me invitaran, gracias cx.

Palabras: 1,214 / Personaje Principal: Rin Matsuoka / Coestrella(xD): Haruka Nanase / Pareja: RinHaru

Tanto historia como personajes de HighSpeed!/Free! le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso Kōji Ōji y Kyoto Animation respectivamente.  
Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.  
Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.

El momento se sitúa a la vuelta de Rin (a principios de Free! Eternal Summer).

* * *

"Haru:

Sé que todo lo que dice esta carta quizá ya no tenga sentido para ninguno de los dos, pero es necesario para mí que la leas, porque sé que sólo así podrás entenderme.

Primero quisiera disculparme contigo por mi precipitada partida a Australia, y que sepas que no lo hice con una sonrisa en la cara ni con fines egoístas, al contrario. Luchaba por mi sueño, pero… ese sueño no era completamente mío, y tampoco libre. Las raíces de ese sueño eran tuyas, venía de ti. Me fui por los dos, para ser mejor, así como tú lo eras para mí. Me daba coraje que me ganaras, el saber que no estaba a tu alcance, que quizá no era suficiente para ti.

Una vez allá, me encontré más solo que nunca. Al partir de Japón, sentí que dejaba algo sin terminar, que sólo me llevaba la mitad. Los primeros días fueron muy difíciles, incluso dejé de comer y me arrepentí de haberme ido, pero no podía rendirme ni perder tiempo. Así que me vi obligado a dejar de pensar en ti, en qué estarías haciendo, en si pensarías en mí… como lo hacía yo.

Por más que nadaba no me sentía de la misma forma como lo hacía contigo. Después pasó el tiempo y empecé a olvidarme de todo lo que había dejado atrás; me volví fuerte, hábil, rápido, poderoso. Sentía unas ganas enormes de que vieras cuán grande y mejor me había vuelto. Pero no estabas. Por más que quería encontrarte, no sabía dónde buscar. Te necesitaba demasiado…

Llegó un momento en que todo a mi alrededor estaba mal, o eso creía. La natación ya no me llenaba y sólo lo hacía por compromiso. Todo aquello que quería o en lo que creía ya no me importaba. Incluso pensé en volver antes de lo planeado, no soportaba estar allá.

Me alejé de la gente, y no aceptaba apoyo ni ayuda de nadie. Me volví alguien cruel y solitario, rebelde y grosero. Dejé de ser el Rin que habías conocido cuando éramos niños. Me convertí en alguien que me habría dado vergüenza conocieras (para mi desgracia sí conociste esa faceta mía). Todos los días eran in ir y venir de la casa a la universidad, sin hablar ni salir con nadie, sin pensar ni hacer nada a voluntad. Todo era por rutina, un reflejo, sólo para asegurarle a la gente de que seguía vivo. Después conocí a Sousuke y le conté de ustedes; recuerdo que había días en los que no paraba de hablar y él incluso llegó a amenazarme para que me callara. Pero yo no podía. Quería que alguien más supiera y conociera al chico que me había dado razones para continuar en lo que estaba.

Había tantas cosas que quería contarte y mostrarte… pero una vez más eras inalcanzable. Varias veces traté de enviarte cartas, aunque la mayoría de las veces se perdían en el camino o las rechazaran de vuelta. Además, ya no tenía la seguridad de que vivieras en el mismo lugar, y el no recibir señales de tu parte me hicieron desistir. Si yo cambié, ¿tú por qué no?

Cuando supe que mi entrenamiento en Australia estaba por terminar, me sentí dichoso y reconfortado, porque entonces volvería y nada habría sido en vano. Por fin te mostraría quién era y de qué era capaz. No obstante, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. No me importaba más quién eras o qué habías hecho, cómo te sentías o qué hacías. Yo sólo quería derrotarte. Necesitaba verte y hacerte sentir todo lo que yo sentí, por eso me porté hostil y cruel.

Al llegar aquí con esa única idea no me di cuenta (y no sabes cuánto me odio por eso) de lo bien que me hacía volver a verte; de ese intensa felicidad que me provocaba volver a competir, pero sobre todo, convivir contigo. Varias veces pensé en acercarme a ti, pero siempre te notaba frío y cortante, entonces entendí que no habías podido perdonarme (¿qué estoy diciendo? Como si hubieras pensado en mí todo el tiempo). Tu actitud hacia mí me hizo sentirte más ausente, más apartado de mí. Pensé que nuestra amistad se había quebrado, y todo era culpa mía. Tenía la situación en mis manos y sin embargo, la dejé ir.

Fue ese día de la competencia cuando estallé y supe que no soportaría perderte otra vez, entonces te dije todo (bueno, casi todo) lo que quería y sentía. Te quería de vuelta, te quería conmigo.

Discúlpame por todo el tiempo que dejé pasar para decirte ésto; sé que es importante y que te habría gustado te lo dijera antes (conociéndote, sé también que vas a enojarte). Pero no sabes el miedo que sentía a que me rechazaras, a que te alejaras, a arriesgarme una vez más a no saber nada de ti.

Ahora que volví, me arriesgo de nuevo a perderte pero no sin antes haberte tenido, a decirte siempre lo que nunca te digo, a seguirte siempre aún sin saber a dónde, a tener que hacer cualquier cosa para que digas que quieres quedarte, a perderme y encontrarme pero siempre contigo. No trataré de recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque dudo que se pueda, pero te prometo que vas a disfrutar la vida todos los días, y eso va por mi cuenta.

En fin… creo que debería parar (espero hayas llegado hasta aquí) o te arrugaras por estar leyendo esto dentro de la bañera… Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñando y dado, aún sin pedirme nada. Gracias por esperarme y por ser siempre tan tú conmigo.

Perdóname, Haru.

Adiós."

Después de leer la carta una vez más, Rin, sentado en la orilla de la cama, volteó sobre su hombro derecho para encontrarse con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Haru tendido sobre su espalda. Su torso, apenas tocado por los tenues rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana, contrastaba con las sábanas color blanco lechoso que cubrían parte de su cintura; en él se podían ver unas pequeñas marcas rojas que Rin reconocía como suyas. Su cabello, negro y desordenado en diferentes direcciones, parecía una burbuja de tinta recién reventada. Su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente revelando su estado inalterable y pacífico, justo como Rin lo había dejado al despertar.

-Bueno… Supongo que tenemos todo el futuro para esto- susurró casi para sí mismo y después de doblar la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después dejarlo junto al otro montón de ropa.

Giró lentamente sobre sí mismo y gateó entre las sábanas, despacio, hasta llegar al abdomen de Haru donde depositó unos besos suaves y ligeros, el adormecido no se inmutó ante las muestras de afecto y únicamente cambió de posición.

-No creí que quedarías tan cansado-susurró Rin-. Para la próxima seré más gentil-comentó acariciando despacio una mordida a la altura de las costillas de Haru.

Le rodeó ligeramente la cintura con una mano para atraerlo hacia él, su piel era tan suave y su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero que tenía miedo de hacerle daño o de despertarlo. Haru emitió un suave gemido.

-Descansa Haru- dijo al mismo tiempo que le acomoda los cabellos sobre la frente-. Ahora eres mío y vas a necesitarlo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? Espero sus reviews :3


End file.
